The perfect, cheesy love story
by Strife21
Summary: Very A/U. Highschool can be such a pain in the bum! But to our popular highschool 'Pimp', the new entrance of a young girl named Faye seemed to make things much interesting. Okay, Okay, enough with the suspense.. it's S/F if you haven't read, lol.
1. Chapter One: Break some sweat

The perfect, cheesy love story.   
By: Strife21   


~Chapter 1: Break some sweat~   
************************* 

It was a balmy first of September on Earth, and nothing seemed to be in any great perspective as societies riot of teenagers herded themselves inside the Academy of Amus. The first day back to school. 

At this point of the day, year, generation, no one seemed to be enthralled to be back on the education wing. In fact, everyone who stood dumbfounded and tired in front of their locker looked more zombified with the thought of the word 'education'. As students assessed their scraps of paper that had their written 'commands' to be somewhere at sometime, the feeling of another year of boring classes, prissy teachers, and smart-ass students who hog all the glory had drowned their minds. 

"Great.. another year of highschool," a tall teen enters the scene of zombies in the hall and made it rather clear that he was also not in the mood to be back in school. He was quite tall, skinny, with a giant mess of deep green hair protruding like a puff on the top of his skull. Being a young handsome man, he easily got attention from girls around the school, and for that he was given the title as a 'player' among women. Still, it didn't really matter to the swooning girls that surrounded him. 

His name, was Spike Spiegel. He was in the age of 18 on his last year of highschool, with a future career unknown even to him. Though he is not a true brilliant, he manages to score higher in his classes than the average, often being referred as the 'brilliant-lackey'. 

"Hey! Wow! Our last year, huh? Aren't you excited?" a woman in the same age with long, silky blond hair strived to his side, automatically catching his attention. 

Her name was Julia, a perfect, classy girl who seemed to have caught the eye of the brilliant-lackey. 

"No." Spike answered after a long pause of thought, "Why would I be excited? It'll be another 10 months until I can leave this hell hole." 

Julia scrunched up her nose in the presence of the word 'hell', indicating she had troubles with profanity. Giving a small sigh, she shrugged her shoulders casually, "But it's **the **last year! After this.. who knows where we'll be at!" 

The infamous heart-swooning smirk appeared across Spike's face as he prepared a smart response, "I know where I'll be! I'll be at home sitting on my ass playing video games and living off of my aunt's money." 

Once again Julia's nose formed her irritation to one specific word, "Whatever, Spike." she replied meekly before turning her heels behind her to head to her locker. 

Watching the girl briskly leave him and his arrogance, Spike brushed away the thought of going after her to agitate her more than she seemed to be now. He knew Julia wasn't the kind of girl to get his 'style'; she wasn't the type of girl to understand his kind of humor. In fact, he thought many girls lacked that quality. It was the only thing that blocked her from walking down the halls every morning with him, holding hands and cuddling. As much as Spike thought of her as perfect, he couldn't help but feel the fact that someone else was way better. 

But he didn't expect that 'somebody' to come around that day. 

-----   
She watched as the brew of tired students roamed about the courtyard of the academy in a way that humuored her expectance for the day. It was a good thing though, she had been nervous all morning. 

It was the first day to a new school in a new town for her, and she found her situation to be in the last year of her highschool life unfair when she was placed in a location where she hardly knew anyone around her. 

The morning had been very nerve racking for her; bringing a bottle of aspirin just in case her day gets any worse. She hardly slept the night before at the thought of being late in her first hour class, or even causing some embarrassing scenes that would last the whole year and maybe until the next. 

Standing behind the gate of the academy, she stood gazing at the people she eventually would have to communicate with for the rest of her time here. Half of them she observed seemed to be very out of focus and groggy, whilst the other half gazed stiffly at other new students and the freshmen class. 

"Faye." a hoarse voice motioned from behind her, and quickly she turned his way. 

"Yes?" the girl now known as Faye replied. She turned around surprised to find a man her age with piercing eyes and silver hair stand there focusing on her book bag in her hand. 

The man's eyes diverted to the girl's surprised face, "Nothing. I just read your book bag." he answered, his voice in the tone of almost sheer boredom than curiousity. 

"Oh.." Faye stuttered and gripped her book bag closer to her. As much as she found the young man attractive, his presence there also bothered her. Noticing he still stood there eyeing her, she gave him a questioning glance, "Umm... can I help you?" 

"You're the daughter of Arthur ViCianni. I heard he had just moved here, so it's safe to say that you're new to this school aren't you?" the girl quickly nodded to his question, surprised to find someone actually knew of her in the town. 

"So the real question would be, can **I** help **you**?" he finished, a slight ease in his tone. 

"Well that would matter on whether or not you're helpful," she hastily clamped her mouth as the response came automatically, stinging the man with aw, "I'm sorry," she mumbled through her clamped mouth and gave a sheepish expression, "I.. excel in sarcasm and rudeness." 

Her face turned grim as the young man still stood in front of her with a slight look of shock, almost as if he froze in his position unaware on what to do next. A few moments later, a soft chuckle could be hear escaping the man's throat. 

"As I expected from a ViCianni," he followed after his laugh. 

"I prefer to be entitled to my mother's maiden name," Faye let out in a slight spite and once again realized her rudeness, turned to the young man grimly, "Sorry again." 

The silver-haired man waved a hand to her, "It's fine. Prefer to be called Faye Valentine then?" he watched her nod in response, "Alright, then from now you will be referred as Faye Valentine." 

"And you are?" Faye questioned, writing her own report of the man in her mind. 

"Vicious. Vicious Teryochi." the young man answered, a now charming smile played across his lips, "It's very nice to meet you, Faye." 

-----   
He laid back against his desk, lifting his long legs atop the desk table, not bothering to pay any attention to the droning of the stout teacher trying to get the class organized. He didn't get it, it was still a good 10 minutes until the class officially starts. 

-"Oh did you hear about that new girl from Mars?"   
-"Yeah, she's some sort of freak or something!" 

The on going chanting about some new mysterious girl by a group of young students had been pounding against his ears for the past five minutes, teasing him to break the chant. 

-"Damn, man! I heard she was a fine hottie!"   
-"Yeah, if you like anemic, rude girls."   
-"You're just jealous. Just because Vicious is--" 

"What?" Spike's booming voice interrupted the small chit chat of the group, "What's Vicious got?" his ears immedietly perked to the mention of his rival's name. 

The boy who was complimenting the mysterious girl from Mars hastily came to his side, "My man, Spike! There's a new fine chick in school and Vicious got to her first." 

Raising his fingertips to his chin, Spike eyed him with curiosity, "Really? ..how fine?" 

"Soft skin, long slender legs, the works! So says TJ." the boy emphasized clearly, showing that whoever this girl was someone he himself would like to meet. 

"And you say Vicious got to her?" he asked amused and felt a feeling of a certain challenge arising from his mind. 

"Yeah, that's why 'moody #102' here," he pointed a thumb to the girl not far away, "Is rather ticked off. Seems Vicious is interested in this girl." 

Showing his best 'Spike-make-the-girls-go-Oooh!' grin, Spike crossed both of his arms in front of him, "You know I can't let that happen. What's this girl got first hour?" 

The whole classroom seemed to turn quiet when a new visitor entered the room. Spike, noticing the sudden eery silence, shifted his gaze to the entrance door, finding the girl standing there stunningly pretty. She stood shyly near the entrance, her deep locks of violet hair cascaded slightly over jaded eyes, her pale skin radiating like the Venus itself; Spike had no doubts as to why Vicious **wouldn't **want to get to her first. 

"Why," the man who was informing him stood up, keeping gaze at the young woman near the door gazing around the room intimidatingly, "She has this class first hour." 

-----   
It was a mistake to just barge in the room like she knew the whole lot. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid! 

Now she's stuck standing there in the quiet room, eyes locked to her form, studying her, despising her. 

Headache!! 

"Miss?" she hesistantly turned to her right to a short, plump man she guessed to be the teacher, "You seem to be confused.." 

"No, no," Faye answered softly, "This is my first hour class, Biography am I correct?" 

The short man nodded and introduced himself, "You may call my Mr. Rotta. I will be your teacher for this hour." 

Nodding, Faye paused to say her unfamiliarity to the school, "I'm new here, in this school and in this town. So I apoligize ahead if I seem to be confused in this class as well as around this place." 

"Ah, you must be the new student from Mars?" Faye nodded at him in response, "I'm pretty sure you will be fine. Please, take a seat in the 5th row, last column." 

Bidding him a small thank you, Faye slowly made her way to her seat, obviously not comfortable as the looks began to intense as she neared clumps of people. 

She stopped at the supposed location of her seat only to find someone stand in front it, blocking her way. She was more nervous to find the guy gawking at her. 

"Umm.." she gave out softly and moved her eyes to the green-haired man to the side of the man blocking her way. She gave him a confused look as he gawked at her the same way before turning back to the student in front of her, "Excuse me.. you're blocking my seat." 

"Duh..uh.. I-I.. whoops!" the man mumbled before moving far off rather than just backing off a few feet. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid!! Gah!!!!!! 

Feeling a rush of extreme stress, she dashly sat down her seat and banged her book bag a little too hard before sinking down her seat. 

"Oh God..." she grumbled. 

In the midst of anxiety, she managed to catch a pair of mismatched eyes her way. Perhaps a little too irriatingly, she turned to him, "Yes?" 

"New.. from Mars?" the question was lowly put, which made her show an expression of pure dullness. 

"Well I'm not an alien if that's what you're wondering," she spilled out, once again too late to realize how she was speaking to people she didn't even know. 

Stupid!!!! 

She gave a soft groan, "I'm sorry, I'm being rude," she quickly said. Covering the sides of her face with her hands she hid behind her book bag in front of her. She didn't need to see the eyes stare at her like she was trash, she could feel it. 

As Spike watched bury herself within the safe folds of her book bag, he quickly snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat. Sticking a hand out to her, he greeted her with a subtle but shaky introductory, "Spike Spiegel. Uh.. you?" 

Faye turned to him and eyed him cautiously before taking his hand, "Faye Valentine," she paused a second before her sarcasm pulled in, "...from planet Mars. I come in peace." though she found her words fitting for the occasion, she gave a weak chuckle unsure if the man named Spike found it fitting. 

To her surprise, he belted out in laughter. And it seemed to her that now intense attention people were giving off to her shifted to the laughing boy to the right of her seat. 

"Ha! That's a good one!" Spike let out after calming his laugh down, "Yeah, as representive of Earth, I come in peace also." 

Her first laugh in the whole week, Faye gave her own 'Make-the-boys-go-Oooh!' smirk, "Not bad! Seems you're good with sarcasm too." 

"It's all I am." Spike added, already enjoying the company of the other. 

Noticing that most of the girls in the classroom now fixed angry eyes at her, Faye quickly turned back to her book bag and started to speak softly, "I don't know how you people do such a good job at making the new girl feel homey." 

"Hey, relax," Spike commented after noticing what bothered her, "They're always like this. Girls here, they're really fiesty with new, much prettier girls." 

A small blush crept over her face, "Yeah well... I can't help it can I?" Faye gave a toothy grin that soon faded into a frown, "Seriously though.. I can't walk one foot down the hall without some girl throwing daggers at me with her eyes..." 

"What about the guys?" Spike asked curiously, though he already knew the answer to his question. 

"All they seem to do is.. stare, the perverts." she replied coldly. 

Nodding in agreement, though he wasn't that one to talk, Spike scooted his desk closer to his 'soon-to-be-friend', "Hey, if you have any trouble with any of them, don't hesitate to come to me." 

Faye turned to him with a kind smile, "Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid you've already been beaten to be my bodyguard." 

Gritting his teeth, Spike calmly asked, "Who would this person be?"--though once again he knew the answer already. 

"Perhaps you know him? Vicious Tery--something..." Faye faltered to remember his last name as she spoke, but shook her head as she turned to face Spike, "Do you know him?" 

"Who, Vicious? Yeah!" Spike spoke in a fake, cheery tone. 

"Hmm.." Faye pondered for a while before smiling at him brightly, "Well, I don't have lunch with him.. I have first lunch and he has second. Maybe if you have first lunch.. I can maybe sit with you since I barely know anyone?" it was almost pleading in hopes that he had first lunch. 

"That's great! I do have first lunch." Spike grinned. 

"Well I can I sit with you then?" Faye asked hopefully, praying the friendly boy would accept. 

"Of course!" Spike replied, giving her a friendly pat on her back, "What are friends for!" 

"Umm.." Faye muttered, flattered at his kindness, "Thank you." 

Smiling to her kindly, instead of the usual showoff grin, Spike could feel a weird aura around the new girl he found very intoxicating, "No problem, Faye." 

Soon after, the bell rang, students were seated in their seats and were demanded to pay attention to Mr. Rotta, and role call started. 

End---Chapter one   
Next Chapter---It came from the cafeteria! 

A/N: Stories.. popping out everywhere like the dang mosquitos around my house!!! Ack..thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. 


	2. It came from the cafeteria!

The perfect, cheesy love story.   
By: Strife21   


~Chapter 2: It came from the cafeteria!~   
************************* 

And so the day ensues, until the long-awaited 'lunch time' was sirened out through the bells of the academy, bringing in excited and grateful students out from their classes and into the already crowded mess hall. 

Though the majority of the teens who came out of the classes would much rather sit and socialize with their friends, it also seemed like a lot of people actually wanted to eat the cafeteria food. 

As Faye moved along with the line, she stared dumbfoundedly at the food she had the option to choose in front of her. There was something green with lots of other darker green stuff inside it, and there was also a mesh of patties in brown sauce that she didn't quite trust. 

Picking up a trustful red apple, a cup of Ramen Noodles, and a can of Pepsi, she immediately paid for her lunch and awkwardly searched around the room for the chance to spot a bush of green hair. 

Her heart seemed to hop a beat as a long hand stretched out from the massive crowd. 

"Hey Faye! Over here!" 

Giving out a pleasant smile, Faye walked towards the body, carefully passing the over sensitive people who eyed her. 

"Hi Spike, how are you?" she greeted casually, as if she already knew the guy for a week. She sat momentarily and viewed their sitting area, which turned out to the be near the large columns to the interior courtyard; she could see crowds of students talking or eating outside underneath the shady trees and perfectly cut grass. 

"Hey, whatcha' got there?" Spike pointed to the food within her hands, "Ah Ramen, what could we do without it.." he began to say and showed an affectionate smile as Faye turned to him with a pleasing expression. 

"Thanks.. for letting me sit with you. I really don't know anyone around here.." she confessed, her cheeks splashed with a rosy color. 

"Hey it's no problem," Spike waved a hand in the air, "Besides, those guys over at that table are probably kicking themselves right now, for not asking you earlier." he pointed directly behind her to a round table of male students who immediately turned away from them when Faye glanced their way. 

"As much as I love to lure all the guys," Faye let out sarcastically and she turned to her soup, "I sure do hate the hissing of the all the cats around," she blew the cluster of noodles at the end of her chopsticks before sticking it in her mouth. 

Spike watched her as she delicately ate, "I told you, they're just jealous. I mean, you come in here wearing you're school uniform in an almost impossibly sexy way, looking like a china doll, with eyes like an enchantress. What did you expect?" 

Curling a perfect eyebrow at the boy, a small grin tugged at Faye's lips, "Sounds like you're studying my 'specifics' like all the other guys." 

Spike shrugged his shoulders briefly, "What can I say, I study hard." 

Just when Faye was about to laugh out on Spike's flattery, her laugh came to an abrupt stop when a girl her age ran towards their table. 

"Spike! Hey! So we do have lunch together!" Faye silently gazed as the girl came closer until finally reaching them. The girl carelessly leaned against Spike, her arms draped around his shoulders, "So I was going to ask you--" she stopped suddenly when she realized that Faye was sitting in front of her. 

For a while Faye eyed the new girl, who's hair was golden as the sun and her face as beautiful as a goddess, then turned to Spike who gazed at the new girl almost dumbstruck. She gave a sigh within her mind, _Too good to be true, huh Faye?_

"I'm sorry, I must be in the way," she spoke soon after and quickly picked her cup of noodles, apple, and soda and stood up. 

"No, wait--" Spike blurted out at the sight of the girl leaving. 

Faye shook her head and gave a curt smile, "It's okay, really." and also paid the golden haired girl a small smile before clambering almost clumsily towards the large white columns of the mess hall and to the courtyard outside. 

_Stupid..stupid.. ugh...._

---- 

Spike watched the Faye's form drag herself outside. 

"Thank God she left!" Julia praised behind him and sat down, "That girl, she thinks she could just come here and expect us to accept her kind.. What was she doing sitting with you anyways?" 

"What kind?" Spike asked and turned to the girl with a face mixed with anger and curiosity, "What other kind is there, Julia?" 

Noting the tinge of disrespect in his voice, Julia crossed her arms in front of her and turned her eyes elsewhere, "Geez, what's up with you?" 

Turning once more to the girl walking a path created by the students who didn't want to be near her, Spike gave a long sigh before standing up from his seat, "See ya around, Julia." he turned towards the white columns. 

"What are you doing?" Julia began to say, disbelief written on her face as she watched Spike leave her for the girl whom almost the whole school despised. 

Moving his head slightly to the girl behind him, Spike gave a grin, "I like her kind." and pointed a thumb to himself before trudging out towards a bench near the large tree in the center of the courtyard. 

---- 

He didn't have to walk far, or search long to find the girl; she was sitting on a cement bench behind the oak tree. She wasn't so hard to spot since the whole area around her within 10 feet in radius was empty. Spike felt a small guilty stab as he neared her. 

She was sitting, her shoulders slumped and her head down, on her hands held the cup of soup that looked as if she would crush it within the grasp of her trembling hands, and her eyes were hidden by the deep violet locks of her hair. 

For a while he didn't say anything, instead he sat down beside her, surprising her awareness that he was there. 

She tilted her head to him, her eyes blank and uncaring. Clearing her throat, Faye held up her cup of soup, "I don't want it..... do you want it?" 

Spike stared at the soup, wondering why she didn't even bother to ask why he was there but instead offering her lunch. He kindly took the offering, but kept his concerned expression. He didn't need to ask her what was wrong, she already read it and answered. 

"I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore," she replied softly and rubbed her eyes with one arm, "I don't understand why people can't..try.." 

He knew what she meant and the fact that he met her and got the idea that she was a very normal, happy girl who didn't take things like this badly, then turns out that she's taking all the messages thrown against her very seriously. 

"I don't seem bad do I?" she questioned with a tone that sounded like she didn't want the answer. 

"I don't think you are," Spike answered truthfully, "And I'm not just saying that because I'm a guy.. I really don't find anything wrong with your personality." 

He watched as she gave a deep sigh and stare off ahead, "Maybe.. it's not my personality at all. Maybe it's just me." 

Once again, curiosity bubbled inside his head. First Julia mentioned something about 'her kind', and now she's blaming all the school's critiscm to herself. 

"I heard what that blond girl said about me..." Faye glanced over to Spike before casting her eyes down to the top button of his shirt, "She said the school didn't like my 'kind'." 

He was surprised that she had heard it, better yet dismayed to the thought that it shouldn't have been said, "I don't understand.. what do they mean.. and what do you mean? What 'kind' or whatever are you?" 

"Have you heard of the Dragon Syndicate?" she asked, her eyes still focused to the one area on his shirt, "They are an organization who follow the steps of the leader, and can be a part of numerous legal and illegal activities, such as drug-dealing, terrorism, most-wanted lists, et cetera..." 

"Red Dragon," Spike re-read, knowing he has heard about the notorious gang before, "Don't tell me you're part of it! You're too young!" he suddenly burst out to her. 

Raising her eyes to him, she gave a lopsided smile and shook her head, "Worst," she replied, "My father's the leader." 

The pit of his stomach just went from normal to up his throat as he unconsciously moved away from her, "You're-you're a ViCianni?!" 

Faye took his reaction as somewhat offensive and also moved far from the boy, "Yes.. I use my mother's maiden name because my father thought it would keep me from being alienated," she gave a soft scoff, "Of course it didn't work..." 

Though Spike had the expression that looked as if he was now afraid of being near her because of her background, inside the young man's mind were actually thoughts of how cool her family was than his. Other than that fact, he had always had the thought of joining a syndicate as big as the Dragon Syndicate. This new fact sparked a new interest in him. 

"You're dad's the owner of Dragon Syndicate!!" Spike pointed out enthusiastically, making Faye jump in her seat, "That must be so awesome!!" 

Faye almost fell back on her seat, "W-what?! Are you crazy?!" 

"Tell me, do you get to try out guns and stuff?" Spike was now leaning towards her, expectant for an answer, "Do you get to wear black leather with matching overcoats, and get to ride in black limos and benz'?" 

Giving out a small groan, Faye held back her will to laugh at the young man before her, finding it very amusing that instead of the person being afraid of her presence because of something so simple as her last name, he was actually excited to know about more of how living in a syndicate revolved family was like, "You must be kidding me..." 

Spike gazed at her awkwardly, "I'm not kidding.. I think it's cool. You know, it gets pretty boring around here, what with the whole population containing mostly of people with no interesting background at all." 

"And you think my background of dangerous, blood killing slaves is interesting?" Faye shot back, explaining her views clearly of the subject, "Every town I've moved to hated my kind, thinking that even if you so much as say hello to me they would instantly be killed," she crossed her arms and looked on ahead of her, "I don't find anything interesting about being in a background that nobody is willing to even listen to its story." 

"Well, I'm listening aren't I?" Spike then retorted, trying to change the girl's thought, "I'm saying I can understand it. I'm saying I can easily tolerate it. And I am listening." 

A moment after he spoke, the air between became still and quiet, until Faye broke the silence in a more inquisitive tone. 

"You are listening," she answered politely, "But why?" she gave a small chuckle and turned to him, "Don't tell me, because you want to be best friends?" 

"So what if I did?" Spike loftily answered while placing the cup of soup in his onto the bench, "So what if I wanted to get to know you and hang out sometime? Should I be scared or something, 'cause if I am then give me a warning." 

Faye's eyebrow gave a twitch, a habit that moves in and out of her as a sign of irritation or agitation, "I thought I stated what the other's thought, apparently it passed right over your head." 

"Well, bullshit to what the other's thought," Spike replied while stretching out his long legs in his school pants in front of him, "I never listen much to other people anyways, so why would I even bother to care what they say?" 

For that, Faye gave a laugh. She can actually find someone who would be able to argue with her coolly rather than nagging on and on annoyed or even snap on her. Her laughter subsided slowly when she sensed the boy's eyes at her. 

Spike eyed her almost nervously, "What's so funny?" he felt oddly warm when Faye's eyes turned to his with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. 

"You've got to be the first one in my entire life that has ever argued to me like that," Faye spoke dramatically kind, "You have got to be the greatest guy on this universe!" she changed her voice into a charming tone, "Want to be best friends?" she stuck her hand out to him, waiting for his response. 

Spike gladly shook her hands, while replying with a semi-sarcastic and semi-meaningful answer, "You're pretty odd." 

"I know," Faye grinned, "Accept it, Spike, or you won't survive long around me.... 

"Or my family, for that matter." 

End---Chapter two   
Next Chapter---When you are down and life is making you lonely, you can always go... Downtown! 

A/N: Thanks much for the reviews! They were great muses ^.^   
Well anyways, to the reviewer who talked about this story being a sequel to 'Spicy Marmalade', well if you really read 'Spicy Marmalade' (which is not mine, and was a great story by the way), you can see that the plot is way different, though the concept of the Bebop crew in a high school environment is used. Just wanted to explain that it wouldn't be a sequel or anything to the 'Spicy Marmalade' story because it couldn't be a sequel when that one is finished and is purely a ...'sequel-less' fic. ^_^;; ehe..   



	3. When you are down and life is making you...

The perfect, cheesy love story.   
By: Strife21 

**--short a/n: The title of this chapter has been changed--**   
~Chapter 3: When you are down and life is making you lonely, you can always go... Downtown!~   
*************************   


It was only another extra class after lunch until the whole school was dismissed for the day. Many, if not, all of the students were more than happy to be sent home to where their days of slouching and doing nothing can continue. It was the highlight of their day. 

One girl seemed to have mixed feelings for leaving school and heading home. Leaving school would mean no one ogling her like she was trash, but going home meant suffering from boredom and the disable to think for herself. 

At home, Faye felt her life caged and limited. There was so much things she wanted to do, but was never allowed unless she had permission or another beside her. It was suffocating and annoying that her life was so leashed. She hated it. She hated her home. 

As she stepped out of the long black car she rode home, she paid her thanks to her driver before heading towards the estate of her father's mansion. Men and women in cordial, black suits greeted her at the mansion doors asking her strays of questions about her day. 

"Did you meet some nice friends?" one man in a suit asked. 

"One or two," Faye answered nicely and bowed greetings to the others before heading inside. 

She stepped into the marble main room where two grand staircases stood in its middle, a large arch doorway stood to the left leading to the dining room, and mahogany double doors leading to the entrance of the gallery. Suspecting her father would be in the dining room where he was usually at doing his paperwork, she gave her book bag to one of the maids and decided to pay him a visit. 

"I don't care if Rico needs his business met by tonight, tell him he shouldn't have breached our contract," her father informed on his phone; another client of his who is suspected of morally corrupting the business. Mr.ViCianni was a tall, well respected man with deep blue eyes and dark, black hair. Not only was he wealthy and powerful, but just his looks seemed to shout 'Intelligence! Importance! Tactful!'. He was clearly not a man to mess, or be in the wrong side with. 

Faye casually walked towards him sitting on the very end of the extremely long ebony table, humming a small tune she captured in her mind. Upon finally reaching him, she took hold on his papers and read it uninterestingly until her father knew she was near. 

As Mr. ViCianni smiled at his daughter, idling his papers quietly, innocently trying to catch his attention, he spoke softly on the phone, "Call me later, my daughter is home," he hung up the phone and stood up to face his daughter, "Ah, my darling Faye!" he gave her a brief hug, "How was school?" 

Reeling back from the hug, Faye gave him a sour smile, "You know covering up my name with mother's maiden name never works," she said bitterly, "The girls all gave me looks that only meant they're going to give me hell all year!" 

Mr.ViCianni gave a caring chuckle, "You are a strong girl, Faye, I know you'll be able to face through this," he gave her a pat on the back, "And what about the boys? You catch 'em like you always do?" 

Faye rolled her eyes at him, "Oh yeah, caught 'em good." 

Once again, Mr.ViCianni gave a laugh, that turned serious within a second, "Which ones? You know not just any guy can be for my Faye. They must be strong willed, brilliant, bold," he hung a hand to his chest, "No over-sensitive boys with no sense of aptitude for destruction." 

It was Faye's turn to laugh, thoroughly enjoying her father's not-so-perfect way to lecture her about boys, "You think I'd bring one of those home? They'd die just looking at all the guards around here." 

"Yes, that's very true," Mr. ViCianni chuckled lightly, "Well, do you have homework to do then?" 

Shaking her head, Faye crossed her arms in front of her, preparing to ask her father a question after her response, "No, teachers were kind enough to hold the homework for tomorrow," she gave a sigh, "Daddy.. can I walk around town?" she watched her father's left eyebrow quirk upwards, "Please?" she pleaded. 

"Aye, Faye," Mr.ViCianni commented and rubbed his forehead, "I'm not sure right now.. we've just moved. Even though this place is remotely safe for the syndicate's base, we never know who can be intending to strike when we at least suspect it. So until I can get records of any former syndicate members in this town, I'm afraid--" 

"But Daddy!" Faye whined, grabbing her father's arm and pulling on it in a child-like manner, "Ever since we moved here, I stayed home all cooped up! I barely know this place and I really want to take a look around!" 

Amused, like always, with his daughter's odd tantrums, Mr.ViCianni tried to explain again, keeping his voice caring and soft, "Faye, what if you get kidnapped? What if you get pulled aside? Something might happen to you, and you know how terribly bad I would feel." 

Faye, now pleading along with her eyes, gave a pout, "I took lessons in basic martial arts, remember? I can handle myself! I passed all the tests in the syndicate book!" she pulled on her father's arm once more, "Please, please, please!" 

Sighing, a sign to Faye that he was going to give up, Mr.ViCianni patted his daughter's hand lovingly, "Okay, you can go," Faye had started to give him a hug when the awful words she didn't want coming from her father's lips made itself known, "But you need to have a bodyguard with you." 

Faye eyed her father dully, "Wasn't my saying that I passed all your syndicate tests, the reason why I can go?" 

"No," her father responded with a humored smile, "I just had to stop your whining." 

Giving a groan, Faye slumped her shoulders down, "Daddy.." she whined. 

"Now, now," Mr.ViCianni spoke, "I'll send you a bodyguard while you go upstairs and change and.. do whatever it is you need to do," he gazed at his daughter's humorous pout, "Do you need money?" 

Instantly, Faye's pout vanished and an opened hand appeared in front of her. She gleamily eyed with excitement as her father toppled her hand with cash. 

Ruffling his daughter's hair, in which Faye did not like at all, Mr.ViCianni tapped her nose as she smiled at him, "Now you be careful and have a good time." 

She leaned forward to give him a light kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you later." 

--- 

It was just another boring afternoon for him, as always. Nothing new ever happens around the area he lived in. Spike lived in a small town, outskirts of the Villa where mansions and large luxurious houses resided. His town was almost as big as the downtown area, though the company of people and stores were very different. His town was named Dorel, a quiet, country-inluenced town that was home to most of downtown Amus' population, with small, family owned businesses and kind neighbors. 

And that fact was the cause of all his boredom. He would rather live in downtown Amus', near school, where shops and stores are lined up in rows and people bustled about in the noisy, crowded streets. 

He gave a sigh as he sat inside his uncle's store, infront of the shop window, recollecting the day and the girl named Faye. He was absolutely glad at the fact that they were officially friends, though the reason how was all confusion to him. But that didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was that he was able to see her soon again, maybe even anytime before school tomorrow. He didn't get a chance to talk to her after school that day, for his rival Vicious beat him to it. Unwanting to make a scene with Vicious in front of Faye, he kept aside and watched as Vicious escorted her to her ride; a nice, sleek, black mercedes benz. After watching Vicious trying to court in the nicest way he can to her, he felt a slight pang of jealousy when she smiled so caringly at him. But he just stayed where he was and watched her get in the car and drive off. 

Angry thinking about why he didn't approach her at that time, Spike gave a disgusted groan which his uncle heard from the back of the cash register. 

"Spike, why not get up your lazy butt and walk around a little bit? I think you're butt might be hurting from all that moping and groaning you do every afternoon around that window," he's uncle advised. His name was Jet, a tall, muscular man, with a balding head and a robotic arm he receive from an accident Spike had never heard the story off. 

"Yeah, yeah," Spike responded boringly, digging in his pockets for something to chew on. He found a bag of square shaped chews and popped one in his mouth while still responding to the older man, "It's not called moping, it's called deep thinking. I'm thinking about something, okay?" 

His uncle gave a loud 'pfft' from his lips, "'Deep thinking', that's a new one," he retorted, "Look, you either go up to your room and mope around there, or help around this shop, or get outta' here 'cause you're scaring customers, I swear." 

Giving a louder groan, one intended to piss off his uncle, Spike got up from the stool he sat on and headed out the door. Jet watched as his nephew turn sharply towards the left, hoping he would leave to go downtown or anywhere else, but he found the boy sit down on the bench outside his shop window. 

"Great! Scare them from out there!" Jet yelled to him sarcastically and began to grumble as he went back to trying to fix the cash register. 

--- 

"Oh goody, baby-sitting little daddy's foo-foo again," the older man with long hair beside her exclaimed unappreciatively. He was about a head taller than her, a syndicate 'thug', with a handsome profile, "I'm going to start asking extra for this kind of shit, you know?" 

"Shut up, Gren," Faye snarled at him, "Like I had any other option? Like you did either?" she crossed her arms in distraught. 

"Aw, what's wrong poo-ni-kin? Were you hoping your dad will finally let you out by yourself?" the man named Gren teased, enjoying the angry squirm of the girl in the yellow sun dress, "I know I'm suffering too, just being out here with you beside me, but you must be suffering more for always having to have someone by your side." 

Faye eyed him warningly, "Well don't point the obvious, Gren," she huffed. 

Swinging an arm at the young woman's shoulder, Gren leaned against her as they walked down from the Villa, "Listen, Faye, you know I'm just playing with you. Old man ViCianni's being a little ignorant for not letting you out by yourself nowadays. It clearly shows that you can kick just about anyone's ass in the syndicate. You're a ViCianni! He should know that!" 

"Apparently he doesn't, does he?" Faye kept her eyes in front of her, "I don't know why he has to be so over-protective..." 

"You know.. it can be because of what happened to your mother," Gren reasoned softly, "Maybe he's just afraid it would happen again." 

At this, Faye kept quiet and kept her walking. 

Gren, deciding not to bring it up again, gave up and remained quiet until they left Villa and entered Dorel. 

--- 

He moved his body forward from the bench, his long, lanky legs blocking more than half of the sidewalk under him, as he dully stared at the cloudy, blue sky, thinking. 

_Yeah.. thinking. _he muttered in his mind as he gave his twentieth long sigh. Reaching for another square chew from his pocket and plopping one in the mouth, Spike chewed the strawberry flavored soft candy with an open mouth, creating noises that seemed to disturb the passing neighbors. 

"Spike, boy, flies will get in that hole you call a mouth," one senile old lady lectured him with a sour face. 

Across the street, two wrinkly men laughed, "Close that mouth of yours when you chew, eh Spike? Dorel isn't that boring in this fine afternoon, is it?" 

Waving an uncaring hand in the air, not bothering to look up from his view of the sky, he gave a belch loudly and continued to chew. 

The senile old lady scoffed and hurried into the store to complain to the rude boy's guardian. Spike can hear his uncle yell to him to 'quit jacking off', which was relatively a very crude word, and Spike turned his head to look through the window to witness a smack from the senile old lady to his uncle. He gave a chortled laugh. 

Moments later, the senile lady briskly walked out of the store and headed to wherever she was headed, muttering about manners in this generation. The old men across the street began to laugh as they watched the old lady leave down the street. It wasn't long that their eyes caught sight of an alienated pair of people, and their laughing faded. 

Spike found it as an odd action, but didn't care to see why the old men had stopped laughing in such a short time. He thought that maybe the old woman had flicked them off or something, and to this he thought was funny. His eyes fixated to the sky above him once again, a new soft candy in his mouth (this time banana flavored), he continued on with his obnoxious chewing until a familiar and sweet voice made almost choke on the soft candy in his mouth. 

"Well, well, Spike Spiegel. Is this what you do in your spare time?" 

His head immediately raised forward, meeting a pair of sparkling jade eyes staring back at him with laughter hidden behind them. After a couple of seconds of surprise, his eyes moved down her body finding her in an almost innocent, yellow dress that reached just below her knees; thin straps around her shoulders kept the dress from falling any lower. He swallowed the candy in his mouth, hard, and struggled to stand. 

"F-Faye!" he greeted as he stood up before her, almost letting out a blush at the sight of her small, rosy lips forming a smile. 

"Hi, Spike," she greeted back, dusting the front of her dress though nothing dirty clung to it. She cleared her throat as the boy continued to stare, and moved her eyes curiously to the building behind him, "Is this where you work?" 

"Oh, uh no," Spike answered, shaking his head to her, "This is my uncle's store. I live with him here." 

"Oh!" Faye replied in wonder and went closer to the window to take a peek inside. She spotted a balding man eyeing her back, and a couple of ladies skimming the small shelves of the store. 

Spike had followed her every move as she leaned closer to the store window, until his peripheral vision spotted another figure not far behind her. A man, an older, much taller and well built man, was looking at him questionably a foot behind Faye's figure. 

Thoughts raced through his mind within seconds. The words: _boyfriend? brother? relative? _blinked furiously within the 'reasoning' part of his mind. Upon hearing the older man talk, his felt his voice suddenly quip quiet. 

"So Faye, who's this guy?" the man spoke in a deep, alluring voice. 

Spike's brows furrowed, _Boyfriend, definitely a boyfriend._

Faye, forgetting to introduce the man accompanied by her, gave a embarrassed chuckle and turned to Spike, catching him in an instance, "This is Gren," she moved her hand from Spike's way to the man named Gren, "And Gren, this is Spike." 

The man named Gren offered a hand, which Spike took, unconsciously shaking his hand tightly. 

Pulling away, Gren raised his eyebrows high, "Good handshake, Spike. I can see why Faye hangs around you." he joked and started to laugh, until Faye's hand made contact to his shoulder, which he nursed right after, grumbling out that she was a 'meanie'. 

Spike's brows now shifted into wonder at the act committed in front of him, _Wait.. brother, he has to be her brother._

Noticing Gren nursing to his arm, Faye began to remark snidely, "You know, you aren't a very good bodyguard. Acting like such a baby over a punch." 

By now, Spike's brows moved towards the sky, "Bodyguard?" he hadn't meant to say it out loud. 

"Oh sorry," Faye turned to him, feeling dumb for not explaining earlier, "Gren is my bodyguard for the day--" 

"--try entire lifetime," Gren interrupted and received another stinging punch. 

"Shut up, Gren! I swear I'll tell my dad you aren't doing your job!" Faye warned him before turning back to Spike, apologizing for the quarreling, "Gren can be so stupid sometimes." 

"So.. Gren.. is a bodyguard, hired by your father, right?" he asked feeling very relieved that she nodded affirmatively, "Okay, I thought maybe he was your-- 

_--boyfriend_

"--brother! .. or something." Spike stammered out, feeling very stupid inside. 

Faye's face seem to distort into disgust, "Brother?! No way!" she crossed her arms in front of her, "Like I could be related to a guy like him. Yeah right! See, I wanted to walk around the place for the first time, and Gren here had no choice but to be positioned as he is now," Gren made a mocking face as she talked, "And that just ruins it because he just walks there complaining that he has to babysit me." 

Spike saw that she didn't seem to like the company of Gren. Getting an idea he almost jumped in the spot trying to ask her, "Hey, you wanna come with me to downtown Amus? I was just heading there." 

Faye turned to him with a hopeful smile, "Really? Yeah, I'd love to go with you!" she soon turned to face Gren, "Okay, you stay here and I'll go with Spike to Amus." 

"What?" Gren asked with an unbelieving face, "And risk me getting demoted by your father? Hell no!" 

"Gah! Come on, Gren!" Faye threw her hands up at him, a move Spike found hilarious. 

"You know you'll get in trouble!" Gren gave a sigh and began to scratch the back of his neck, "And I'll get burned." 

Faye flicked an annoying strand of hair from her face and groaned, "Fine. If you have to go with me, then you better just get with the attitude or keep quiet. Understood?" 

"Yes _ma'am_!" Gren replied sarcastically and began to walk ahead, leaving the frustrated Faye with a confused yet happy Spike. 

"I'm sorry, we have to take him along," Faye turned to him, slightly disappointed. 

"Well, that's alright," Spike began to say and gave a half grin, "As long as you're coming with me still, it's okay." he smiled inwardly when he noticed a faint blush in her cheeks. 

Faye gave out a strangled laugh, and began to fiddle with her hair, "You stop that," she said playfully, "It's not like I haven't heard of lines like that before." she gave him a brief grin before turning towards the way Gren went, "Let's go, Spikey-O!" 

Hearing his new assigned 'pet name', he immediately answered to the call and began to stride beside the playful girl and smirked at her. 

"I had to try, right?" 

End---Chapter three   
Next Chapter---The song played by the saxophone to the violin. 

A/N: As you might have seen, I changed the title for this chapter. I decided it wouldn't fit this whole chapter's concept, so I will have to use it the other one for my next chapter. #.# So.. I'll see you then okay? Thanks alot peepz! 

a/a/n: The title to this chapter is taken from the song, "Downtown!" okies? ^.^ 


End file.
